Missing
by CharlotteKing-Freedman
Summary: phoebe and coop...two girls...they go missing.


"Phoebe! Are you finished yet? I need to go to the bathroom!" Coop hollered as he bashed on the bathroom door for the fifth time.

"Give me a minute….maybe two" she replied. Phoebe sat on the bath ledge, her legs shaking, staring down at the pregnancy test. She shook it, mentally trying to hurry the reaction up. She glanced at the sign again. Two red lines. Positive. She was Pregnant. Phoebe stood up, her legs still slightly shaking, she opened the door to the bathroom and saw Coop standing there, waiting for the bathroom. "Coop...we're having a baby" Coops mouth dropped open and he looked stunned. "Are you serious? Really? Oh my god!" He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer in a bear hug. Spinning her around her laughed with joy. "Pheebs, are you serious?" She laughed and when he put her back down she hugged him hard, trying not to cry. "Oh my god Coop! Oh my god! We're going to have another baby!" They stood, holding each other for a while, both of them in shock. "How did you know to take the test?" Coop asked, kissing the top of Phoebes head. "Well, I kinda just had a feeling and I knew that I should have been pregnant around this time anyways, thanks to my premonition….but it also helps to guess when you miss your period for a few weeks" Coop beamed at her, joy filling his insides. "Phoebe Halliwell….i love you so much "

"I love you , you know what….i feel sorry for you too"

"Why? I'm married to a sex goddess, who's already given me two beautiful daughters and is about to give me a third child, we have sex like, every other day…what more is there to want? I think I've got it pretty daym good" Phoebe laughed and kissed him. "Nooo, what I mean is, you're going to looking after three little girls, and me, but…just fast forward mmm…thirteen years, to where we'll have a thirteen year old, a fifteen year old and a seventeen year old, all girls, all fighting..all the time"

"Oh the joys" Coop grinned, kissing Phoebe again. They lingered on each others lips, until two young girls came charging into the room. "Moma moma!" two year old Payton cried, her arms out stretched to be picked up. Phoebe pulled the child up and rested her on her hip. Prue, now four jumped onto her parents bed and started to bounce up and down. "Look at me mommy! I'm bouncing" Coop tickled her stomach, gently pushing her down so she was laying on the bed. Payton wriggled down from her moms arms, desperate to not miss out on the fun. The tiny girl stood at the base of the bed, trying to pull her self up, not quite tall or strong enough. Phoebe lifted her up and sat on the bed herself. "Mommy save me!" Prue cried, laughing too much. She grabbed her mommys hand and used it to pull her self away from the tickling hands of her dad. Phoebe laughed and picked Prue up. "Let's hide girls!" Phoebe yelled, grabbing Payton as well. Coop smiled, leaving a few seconds for Phoebe to hide with the girls. Coop was walking towards the door, when a demon shimmered in the room in front of him. "Phoebe…Demon…hide the girls!" He threw a punch,landing on the sneering demons cheekbone.

Phoebe ushered the girls into the bathroom, urging them to be quiet. "Girls, mommy has to go tell the bad man to go away, so stay here and be very quiet….don't come out or say anything until mommy or daddy come and get you" She carefully put Prue in the cupboard under the sink and passed Payton to her. Coop and Phoebe had found the little hiding spot when Payton had been born, and the risk of either of the girls interrupting a demon fight had become too high. Closing the doors on her daughters, she ran into her bedroom. Coop lay on the floor, blood seeping out from under his head, the demon prowling round, waiting for her. Phoebe levitated and kicked him in his stomach, sending him flying. Using her empthatic power, she used the demons fireball on him, causing him to explode into a thousand pieces. She ran to Coops side, lifting his head onto her lap. "Coop, sweetie, wake up." He groaned, opening his eyes a little bit. "Bastard. My head feels like it's being bulldozed." Phoebe laughed and kissed her husband. "Oh…I think that healed me a bit, you should do it again." She giggled, but kissed him again, this time a little bit longer. "Again?" he said, whimpering jokingly. She rolled her eyes at him, but kissed him again, as she went to pull away, his hand gently kept her there. They finally broke away and Phoebe inspected his wound. A mere scratch on the top of his forehead was his war wound. "Get up soldier, I'm going to get the girls out."

Phoebe walked into the bathroom and bent down. "Hey girls, you can come out now" she opened the door to the cupboard and stopped. It was empty. Her head spun round as she searched the room for signs of her girls.

"Coop. The girls have gone."


End file.
